Immersion
by krystal lazuli
Summary: This is a short story focusing on Thor set after The Dark World (about 4 years). If you have followed my Infinity series, (starts with Alliance) this is actually part of the fifth story - Mayhem, but due to the more mature content of this story, I've posted it separately. Eir suggests a bath for Thor to help heal the wounds he has sustained in a recent conflict.


**Author's note: **_This is a one-shot that is also a part of my story "Mayhem". Due to the more mature content of this story, it has been posted separately from the main story as Mayhem is intended for most audiences. This is geared for adult audiences only. _

Immersion

Frigga watched as her youngest son swept his wife up and strode out of the healers completely naked.

"My lady!" Eir called to her. "Should we not stop him? He is…"

"Naked, I am aware of that. Rather hard not to notice," Frigga grinned as she moved to stare out the window. "It is not the worst thing he has ever done. He will be fine." She noted the stunned faces of the palace guards standing outside. "This shall make a fine tale."

"My lady?" Eir looked askance at her.

"Indeed. The last thing the palace guards knew was that Loki was presumably dead. Now he is walking naked as the day he was born through the streets of Asgard. Quite a recovery, would you not say?" She turned away from the window to face the healer.

Eir chuckled. "Put that way, it is rather amusing. I wonder if they will think he has gone mad?"

Frigga shrugged. "He has always been known for his pranks. I suppose we ought to see to my other son."

Eir nodded. "He will be fine, and if might say so, a bath might be good for his wounds as well once we finish with the healing ointments."

"Really?" Frigga looked at Eir for a moment.

"Well, not the type of bath I am certain our King is indulging himself in, but the bathwaters would be good for his wounds," Eir replied with a smirk.

The two women returned to the chamber where Loki had been lying before he took off. Thor was sitting up in his bed, wincing as one of the healers applied cream to his wounds. "Did Loki just leave, like that? Naked?" he asked.

Frigga grinned broadly. "Yes."

"Why?" Thor asked.

"You have to ask why?" Frigga looked at her eldest son.

"He said Katirya was in need of a bath, but they have a bathhouse here, in the healers, do they not?" Thor asked.

Frigga raised one eyebrow as she looked at Thor. "Yes, but that is not precisely what he meant, and I think he felt the baths in the palace more suited for his purposes. A bit more, um, private."

"Why would he want privacy?" Thor blinked, looking utterly confused. "What purposes? If Kiri is filthy, a bath is indeed the answer, but…"

"Thor, really. You cannot mean to tell me you do not understand what those two are up to." Frigga stared at him with her hands on her hips.

Realization finally dawned on Thor. "Oh…"

"Yes," Frigga laughed. "Oh, really Thor."

"Speaking of the baths, I do feel the treatment would be beneficial to you as well, Thor… a bath I mean," Eir laughed as she corrected herself. "Although some of the other might be as good for his as well," she muttered under her breath.

Frigga overhearing Eir's latter comment threw back her head and laughed. "I quite agree, but unfortunately he has a different set of morals than his brother. Loki would not think twice, married or not. Fortunately, he is married."

"Hmm, I _might_ be able to convince him otherwise," Lorelei purred softly, keeping her voice low enough so that Thor could not hear.

Frigga smiled in return to the offer. "I believe you will find Thor much different than his brother."

"If nothing else, she could escort him to the baths," Eir suggested. "Hela?" The healer searched the room for the other woman. "Now where did she get off to?"

"Did you need her for something? I could go find her. I think I know where she went," Lorelei replied.

"No, it does not matter. I can send one of my assistants with you when you take him to the baths," Eir replied.

Lorelei licked her lips. "I shall be happy to assist him."

Frigga shook her head and laughed. "How is he doing?" She directed her question to the healers working on Thor.

"We are almost done, my lady. He sustained quite a few minor wounds along with several that were rather deep," one of the healers looked up as she replied.

Once they had completed, most of the superficial wounds had healed, leaving only a few open gashes on Thor's body. Eir nodded her approval and motioned for two of the attendants to fetch him a robe. Once he was attired, she smiled at Lorelei. "He is all yours. See that he gets to the baths at once. Edda shall assist as well." 

Lorelei grinned. "I shall ensure it, my lady." She stepped forward and took one of Thor's arms as Edda took his other arm. "This way, my friend."

Thor casually accepted their aid, and Frigga grinned knowing he was accustomed to having assistance at his baths by various servants.

"I just wonder how he is going to accept Lorelei's assistance," She muttered.

Eir laughed. "That would almost be worth wandering over to the baths to watch."

The trio reached the royal chambers and headed directly to the private baths. Edda entered first, immediately dropping Thor's arm to head to the supply area to select the items they would need for his bath.

Thor dropped his robe unselfconsciously and looked at Lorelei. "I thank you for your aid; the servants can complete my bath now."

Lorelei eyed the tall, blond god standing naked in front of her. "Oh, I am sure they can, but trust me… I can assist you far better. This way," she directed. Entering the bathhouse, she spied Loki, Katirya, and Hela still in the baths. "Come along, the baths are right here. Now watch your step. The bath waters will be good for your wounds." Lorelei glanced towards the trio still in the water, a smile spreading across her face as she realized what had just transpired here. "Oh… did I miss out on the fun?"

Thor frowned, seeing Loki and his wife, along with Hela in the pool. "Fun?"

"They are just finishing their baths, do not mind them," Lorelei whispered in his ear.

Edda appeared at that instant, setting a pile of towels down near the edge along with various soaps and oils. She moved to the table that was set up for massages and prepared it. Finally, she chose two robes and crossed the room, setting them close to Loki and Katirya before departing.

Thor took Lorelei's advice and stepped into the waters and sat upon the bench cut into the side. The warm waters enveloped his tired body, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the bath. He felt the currents of the water as someone swam across the pool.

Lorelei removed her dress and joined Thor on the bench, sliding behind him. Picking up one of the soaps, she began to slowly lather his back. She massaged his neck and shoulders, hearing him groan slightly at the sensation. Smiling, she looked up to see Hela swimming across to join them.

Thor felt two more hands caress his aching body and sighed, allowing the gentle massage to sooth him. He felt the hands begin to move lower, until finally, they cupped him softly. Feather light touches, combined with the water aroused him, and he moaned. He opened his eyes to discover Hela in front of him, staring at him.

"My, my. It would seem the God of Thunder has quite a lightning bolt," Hela laughed softly as she stroked him.

Thor jerked back, pressing into Lorelei. He could feel every curve of her body; especially her breasts pressed up against his back. Lorelei's hands trailed down his shoulders to his hips. She giggled as her hands slid around his torso to feel him.

"Indeed, one wonders why you keep such a thing hidden," Lorelei whispered in his ears as she slipped from behind him to straddle his lap.

Thor sucked his breath in, surprised by the dual assault. His body responded, and water splashed up as he thrust forward. Hela's hands guided him into Lorelei, and then began to stroke him from below as he pounded rhythmically into Lorelei. He was completely unaware of Loki and Katirya's departure.

Thor felt Lorelei shudder slightly, then slip off him. He cried out, "No!"

"My turn," Hela's voice purred. "I cannot allow everyone else to have all the fun."

He discovered Hela chose to sit with her back to him, her hands guiding him into her. He moaned at the change of sensations with this new position. His hands wrapped around her, beginning to squeeze her breasts softly. She arched back against him.

He vaguely wondered where Lorelei had gone.

He stood, pounding fiercely into Hela, when he discovered Lorelei as her fingers begin to swirl around his buttocks, and then entered him. He gasped, coming instantly.

Lorelei gently pushed him back down on the bench, and selecting another soap, she began to lather him up once more. Hela took a cloth, washing the soapy residue from his body. When they had completely finished bathing him, they each took a hand and guided him to the large table Edda had prepped for a massage.

"Eir ordered a massage for you as well, my lord," Lorelei smiled seductively at him. "This way."

He allowed himself to be led to the table. Before they allowed him to lie down, they each took turns with soft towels drying him off, starting at his head and moving slowly lower until he was thoroughly dry. Their ministrations brought a second erection, and this time he did not hesitate satisfying his urge. Turning Lorelei around, he entered her from behind, allowing her to grip the massage table as he moved within her, his hands gripping her slender waist. He leaned over, biting the back of her neck through her long, red hair.

Lorelei squealed in pleasure, pushing back at his every thrust.

Hela moved behind him; her hands wet with massage oil. She slowly rubbed his back, moving lower until her hands slid between his legs. She offered him the same treatment she had given his brother. As he felt her fingers stroking him, he roared, pounding furiously into the bucking Lorelei. He felt Lorelei climax and he shouted his accomplishment to the walls of the bathhouse.

Lorelei slipped away from him, and he felt Hela's hands push him towards the table. He lay face down upon it; his erection pressed into the warm sheets. Hela's fingers continued to massage him, entering him once again with two fingers while her other hand reached under him to grasp his length.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling Hela down on top of him. She rode him to his climax, a smile of contentment on her face as he came.

"Oh… MY… GOD…!" Jane's voice pierced his sex-fogged brain.

He sat bolt upright, pushing Hela off. "Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I was NOT expected!" Jane's shocked face stared at him from the doorway.

"Jane… it is not what you think… "

"Really? And what do you think I think?" She turned and bolted out of the room.

"Jane! Wait!"

**Author's Note: **_As mentioned at the start, this is a part of chapter 20 in "Mayhem". The main story is the fifth story in my Loki "Infinity" series which begins with "Alliance". There is also a second one-shot for the same chapter from "Mayhem" titled "Immersion" that focuses on Loki._


End file.
